1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable valve device of an internal combustion engine that continuously varies an operating posture (viz., lift degree and operation angle) of engine valves (viz., intake valves and/or exhaust valves) and to a controller for controlling operation of the variable valve device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2003-269123 shows one of variable valve devices of the above-mentioned type. That is, the variable valve device of the is publication is constructed to continuously vary the lift degree and operation angle of intake valves of the internal combustion engine. When, in the disclosed variable valve device, the engine comes to a stop, a control shaft is turned to a given angular position by a position regulating mechanism thereby to cause the intake valves to have a middle lift degree that is greater than the minimum lift degree. With such measures, the engine starting (or restarting) is improved.